


Their Temptation

by Aria_Alanna, Tranquil_Tevene



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alcohol, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Deluxe, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Alanna/pseuds/Aria_Alanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevene/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevene
Summary: After Lacan's awakening, a celebration was in order. Thrown by Zeus to embrace the Dragonkin's new lives together, the atmosphere is lively. However, ending with the four of them, this party is only just getting started.
Relationships: Felix/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+), Lacan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+), Willem V. Rembrandt/Main Character
Kudos: 19





	Their Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Tranquil_Tevene here! Through our combined efforts, along came this little gem. If you haven't already, I would recommend looking at my co-creators works, particularly if you're a fan of Willem. We hope you enjoy!

Parties were Zeus’ speciality. Everyone was present, celebrating the grand reopening of Willem’s house. Nothing made her happier than to see them bonding and making future plans for it.

The decor was truly sublime, bright and befitting of celebration. It was certainly enough to lift even the darkest of moods.

She looked around, seeing Willem merrily chatting with Klaus, Albert, Elias and Light. Barely noticing the latter four, he would always be the one to light up a room.

 _‘Focus!’_ Liz admonished herself, blushing.

Zeus, Hiro and Ted were feasting on all the delicious things prepared. She had to marvel at their voraciousness; it was truly a sight to behold. She shook her head, smiling fondly.

Over in the corner were Luca, Lucious, Alfonse and Caesar, a board game on the table between them, Felix and Lacan. Judging by their confident expressions, she could guess who was winning.

As something brushed against her legs Liz looked down, spotting Seth, Yukiya’s familiar, playing with Mischa. Or rather, Mischa teased him by flying out of reach. Amused at their antics, Yukiya and Hugo were not far away, letting them get on with it while lightly conversing.

Then, from the corner of her eye, she caught Willem looking at her. Flashing a beautiful smile, her heart skipped several beats. Clear that it was a thankful one for this celebration, she would cherish that.

After they’d eaten the cake baked by Liz, they decided to wrap the party up. Willem said his goodbyes and thanks for attending until Felix, Lacan, and she were left. 

“Liz, what are you doing?” he asked, confused to see her busy in the kitchen.

“I wanted to help you clean up,” she replied cheerfully, grabbing some plates and taking them to the sink. There was also the added benefit of spending more time with Willem. Not that she would say that part aloud.

“You have done so much already, there is no need,” he murmured, feeling guilty.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind!” she smiled to show her genuineness.

“Would it not be easier to clean with magic?” Felix asked, frowning.

“The whole point of coming to live with humans is that we would understand them better. Some have no magic, so this is quite normal,” Lacan lectured, putting a bag in the bin.

Annoyance flashed through Felix’s eyes. “Why do this the tedious way, when we have magic at our disposal? Living with humans does not mean we have to do everything like them.” 

“It is up to you whether you would like to join us in cleaning. Go and rest in your room, if you like,” Willem offered.

Lacan looked at Willem, disapprovingly. “Stop spoiling him, there is nothing wrong with having a little cultural experience.” 

Liz giggled at their antics. Though they weren’t blood-related, she could see the bonds of brotherhood were strong.

“Hey, look at these!” Lacan piped up, gesturing to a couple of bottles on the table. Some were open and unopened, the labelling fancy. Picking one up, his eyes sparkled.

“It is a wine that Albert brought. His family once had a vineyard and these are the first bottles they made. Klaus and Luca insisted they be opened. Should we finish them?” Lacan asked.

Willem nodded, open to the idea. “It would be a waste to throw it away.”

“But there is no need for us to drink any kind of liquid!” Felix protested, wondering if everyone had gone mad.

“I think you should try it at least once,” Liz suggested. “Knowing how Albert is a perfectionist, I bet this wine is excellent.” 

“Even Klaus praised it,” added Willem, who he knew was arguably more of a perfectionist.

“Then it is settled!” Lacan exclaimed enthusiastically, opening the bottle in his hands. 

Willem went for some glasses, coming back and placing them on the table. After Lacan poured a hearty measure into each, Liz found herself sandwiched between Willem and Lacan, on the big sofa. Trying not to show her internal thoughts outwardly, their cool body temperature served to heat her up further. 

Then she noticed the number of glasses. “Huh? Why four?” she asked, puzzled.

Lacan squeezed her shoulder briefly. “Well, of course, you are joining us! Anything else is out of the question.” 

Willem subtly held the hand at his side, thumb stroking her skin. She found it harder to focus. “Lacan is right. Consider it a thank you for your help.”

“I told you I don’t mind cleaning,” Liz insisted, looking into his eyes. She didn’t need the wine, drunk enough on him.

“Yes, but that is not what I mean. If not for you, I doubt we would have reunited in such a peaceful manner.”

“Well, I have to admit that Willem is right about that…” Felix mumbled from the armchair he sat on. “S-So, we thank you for your help.” 

“Aww, are you blushing, Felix?” Lacan teased, enjoying his discomfort.

“No, I’m not!” he snapped, as though to divert from his flustered state. Glaring at Lacan for the inconvenience, he emptied his glass.

“Calm yourself, Lacan was just teasing you,” Willem told him, mirth in his eyes.

“As if his words had an effect on me,” Felix muttered.

Willem, Lacan and Liz chuckled at Felix’s comment, sipping their glasses.

A rich, sweet flavour coated Liz’s tongue, surprised at how easy it was to drink despite its age.

Lacan licked his lips, smiling. “This tastes amazing!” 

“... Alright. Humans do know how to make a good beverage,” Felix admitted, quickly refilling his own and Lacan’s glass. When did he drink it all? His memory was becoming hazy. Oh well, no matter.

“I want to propose a toast!” Willem strongly interjected. Raising his glass, everyone else followed. “To Liz, for reuniting us after centuries apart.” 

“To Liz!” Felix and Lacan chanted, hands unsteady while in the air. Some wine spilt from their glasses, trickling down.

They clinked their glasses, gulping down the contents save for Liz, who sipped at hers.

“I really didn’t do anything…” she mumbled, shyly averting her gaze.

Lacan softly shook his head. “If it were not for you, I would still be asleep. For that, you have my gratitude.” 

He was so close! Her thoughts whirling, she shuffled in her seat. “W-Well… you’re probably right!” she squeaked, her attempt at feigning normalcy a failure.

“Lacan, you’re making her uncomfortable!” Felix snapped, the grip on his once more emptied glass becoming stronger.

“Am I?” Lacan questioned, as if unaware. Leaning close, his breath ghosted across her skin. “So, _do_ I make you uncomfortable?” he whispered seductively into her ear.

Finding it difficult to swallow, the dryness of her throat was quickly quenched with a little more wine. 

_‘This way, I can relax better,’_ she told herself, overwhelmed sitting in the Dragonkin’s intoxicating auras.

“No,” she lied. Uncomfortable, in a pleasantly tingly, thought-stealing way. “But it’s the first time we’ve been so close to each other.”

“Indeed, and I love it,” Lacan purred.

The sound of Felix clearing his throat made them jump. 

“Felix!” Lacan complained, annoyed with him.

Felix scowled. “Willem, she is your girlfriend! Why are you not doing anything?” 

“I like that we all get along,” Willem responded, relaxed. “You should interact with her more.” 

Surprised by his answer, the wine had to have affected him in some way. Normally, if any other man was too affectionate, he would set them straight with a bold arm around her waist or one time, a passionate, public kiss. 

Lacan was an extension of his personality, readily sociable and with the influence of alcohol, having a deeper desire for affection.

As for Felix, she’d yet to work him out. It was clear he still had some reservations but hopefully, the wine will help with that. She looked away, missing the spark of deeply rooted passion in his eyes.

“Would you like some more wine?” Willem asked, indicating to what she could see was a nearly empty bottle. 

She held her glass out. “Yes please.”

Klaus is right to praise it, the wine was superb. 

The first bottle finished with, now they were onto the second. She was feeling hot, and not just because she was sitting between two gorgeous Dragonkins. 

“Is it me or is it starting to get hot in here?” Lacan voiced her thoughts whilst taking off his jacket. 

“Definitely not just you. I have never felt like this before,” Felix marvelled, tugging his scarf off and tossing it away. 

Vision wavering, Liz's chaotic thoughts became a pleasant, carefree haze. Breathing heavily, her clothes were becoming restrictive. Needing to cool off, she unfastened the first button of her dress. 

“You know,” Willem murmured, closing the space between them, “I forgot to mention how beautiful you look tonight, my dear.” 

The hand on Liz’ moved, gliding to her knee. Leaving a trail of fire in its wake, his hand daringly wandered southward. Her thighs trembling at this simple touch, she glanced up at him, open-mouthed and heart pounding.

The lustful look in Willem’s eyes was telling, far from his earlier relaxed attitude. With a seductive smile curling his lips, he remained fixated on her, as though she were a meal for the Gods. Slowly and purposefully he licked his lips, becoming glossy with saliva.

 _‘He knows exactly what he’s doing,’_ she thought, giving in to her whims. He was far too tempting. With a hand at the back of his head and leaning over, her lips met his.

Words would never adequately describe how divine they tasted. So soft and beautiful. Willem welcomed the kiss, deepening it beyond what she believed possible. Breaking it to impatiently kick her shoes off, she straddled him with ease.

It was only the two of them right then, Lacan and Felix fading into the back of her mind. As he wrapped his arms around her, their bodies pressed together. Thoroughly ensnared, she cupped his face in her hands.

“I see that you enjoy feasting in front of the hungry ones,” Lacan teased, fixated on them.

“Feeling left out?” Liz teased back, unable to withhold a soft moan as Willem kissed her neck.

Lacan lowered his gaze. “... Maybe.” 

“Then come and join us,” Willem invited.

Lacan looked back up, hesitation and eagerness prevalent in his eyes. “May I?” 

“Yes, of— Ahh!” 

Unable to finish her sentence, the warm, wet sensation of Willem’s tongue licking her neck demanded attention. Wanting some of that for himself, Lacan slid closer and the moment Liz turned her head to give Willem better access, he claimed her lips for his own.

He tasted different from Willem. Very much like his element, it reminded her of a warm, sunny day. Basked in this warmth they drew back after a moment, staring at one another.

Surprised at her own boldness, even if Willem had given his permission, she couldn’t deny the effect it had. Biting her lip, she was aroused beyond belief right now and gazing into Lacan’s eyes, could see that he felt similarly.

Not wanting but feeling almost compelled to, Lacan glanced at Felix. Irritated yet flushed, he stared at them.

“Willem?”

“Mm?” he mumbled, occupied with kissing Liz’s neck. She was truly delectable. 

Lacan studied Felix intently. “I think Felix wants to know what Liz tastes like as well.” 

Felix snorted with amusement but didn’t protest. 

Willem picked Liz up, repositioning her so that she sat with her back against him. Pink marks blossomed on her neck and lips plumped from kisses, she could hide nothing.

“Is it possible that you are afraid of the lovely Liz?” Lacan asked, amused. 

“I am not afraid of her!” 

“Really? Then why not join us?” 

“I am sure she would feel uncomfortable…” Felix muttered, defensively.

“Hmm, I wonder. Liz, what do you think?”

She vaguely heard what Lacan said, responding with something along the lines of, ‘Yes you can join us, I’m not uncomfortable,’ though she couldn’t be sure.

Right now, her train of thought was focused on what Willem was doing. With one hand on her breast, he firmly massaged it, while the other parted her legs. Slipping between them she gasped, arching back.

“Oh, please!” she begged. Her mind already hazy, it only grew with Willem’s playful touch over her increasingly sodden underwear and Lacan, nibbling her ear.

It was then that Felix approached them. Standing before Liz, he gazed down and cupped her chin, his thumb tracing the shape of her lips. Her head holding the position he tilted it in, he showed her his index finger.

“Lick it,” he ordered. 

She licked the tip, his nail lightly scratching her tongue. The mild stinging travelling to her core, she carefully took it between her lips, sucking. While doing so Willem slipped beneath her underwear, his fingers touching her entrance directly. Moaning it reverberated around Felix’s finger whose breathing grew heavier.

Then, Willem’s fingers slid inside her.

Unable to respond verbally, her body did instead, grinding in his lap and nibbling at Felix’s finger, while Lacan cupped her other breast. With multiple hands pleasuring her, lust overpowered the alcoholic haze. 

_‘I’m so close! Yes!’_ she shouted internally, bucking against Willem’s moving fingers with her mouth occupied.

Just before she was due to reach her climax, he stopped. Feeling frustrated, Felix’s finger left her mouth with a soft **‘pop’**.

“Why did you stop?” Liz whined, not meaning to. But she wanted her release, damn it! 

“Because the bed demands our attention,” Willem replied, hoarsely. 

He lifted her bridal style. Startled by the sudden movement she wrapped her arms around his neck, excitement thrumming within her. Was this really about to happen? Not even in her wildest dreams could she have predicted this. With Felix and Lacan following behind, he opened the door to his bedroom.

The adaptation to his home was minimal, enough to house all three of them, plus additions. This room needed no changes, happy with his Super King-Sized bed. It would comfortably accommodate everyone.

Removing her arms from Willem’s neck, she was dropped onto the bed. 

“Ahh!”

Cushioned by unbelievable softness, she sighed blissfully. “This bed feels heavenly.”

The three Dragonkin joining her on the bed, she shivered with Felix’s sudden whisper.

“I know what else would feel heavenly.” 

Her attention caught by him, she followed the movement of Felix’s hand, trailing down and onto his bulge. 

_Oh._

Instantly understanding, she flushed.

“Not reluctant any more, are you?” Lacan noted.

“Shut up,” Felix spoke, shooting him an irritated look.

“I am not sure about the rest of you, but I feel overdressed,” Willem interrupted, glancing at Liz meaningfully.

Studying her own clothed state, she had to agree. About to undo the rest of her dress buttons, she was stopped.

“Allow me.” Gently pushing her hand aside, Lacan took over, fumbling slightly due to his intoxicated state.

Joining in, Willem cut straight to the chase. His hands beneath the dress and at her underwear’s waistband, he tugged them down and off.

Felix observed, frustrated. “Why are you undressing her? Just use magic!” 

“Now where is the fun in that?” Willem teased and with the help of Lacan, Liz’ dress shortly joined the pile of discarded clothing.

In her near-naked state, she would have expected to start cooling down. If anything, she radiated more heat than ever. Beneath three pairs of eyes’ lustful gazes, it reminded her of how close she was to coming until that was halted prematurely. She hoped they would get back to this soon, lest she spontaneously combust.

Conceding, Felix pulled her over to him. “...I see your point. Alright then, I lay claim to this last item of clothing.” 

“What am I, an auction bid?” she joked, swallowing her words when Felix’s fingertips brushed against her back.

“I would give all I have for you,” Willem murmured, delicately kissing her fingertips.

Lacan untied her hair from its updo, gently brushing it out with his hand. “I would too,” he confessed. “You are very special.” 

With the way that they were treating her, she began to feel it as well. Sensing the tightening and loosening of her bra, she had to wonder. 

“Felix, are you having trouble?” 

“...No, everything is fine.” 

She didn’t miss the pause before he spoke.

“Unhook them from the loops,” she instructed.

“I know how to do it!” he snapped, “But the f-fabric keeps escaping my grasp.” 

With his uncharacteristic stutter, wine must be the culprit here. The fabric was being moved by him and no one else.

Lacan poked fun at him while his hand caressed her thigh. “Ah look, he is so excited to see her breasts that removing the bra is proving to be a challenge.” 

“They are certainly wonderful, so I do understand his plight,” Willem chuckled, his hand on her other thigh.

The sparks of her arousal reignited again, the hands at her back left.

“I curse this infernal clasp!” Felix hissed, impatiently. His horns glowing for a moment, it finally came undone.

Allowing him to remove it completely, her breasts lost their support, nipples stiffening beneath the smouldering attention awarded to them.

“They really are lovely,” Lacan complimented, admiring their soft roundness with a twinkle in his eye.

“That they are. However, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to,” Willem teased, reclaiming her from Felix. “Right… here.” 

With an arm now around her waist, he inserted his fingers into her entrance. Her inner walls tightening eagerly around them, Lacan shuffled closer, latching onto a breast.

With two different pleasure points stimulated, the lingering annoyance of her halted release was soon forgotten. Cupping Lacan’s head encouragingly the fingers of her other hand wandered down, seeking further stimulation. 

“Ahh, yes!” she cried, finding her sweet spot and gradually establishing a rhythm with Willem’s fingers. 

Unable to solely focus on one Dragonkin, Lacan swiftly proved that his tongue was skilled with more than words. Alternating between breasts, he swirled his tongue around her nipples, stiffening further from his dedicated ministrations. Kissing her soft and warm skin, he nuzzled against them.

“I would sleep for another eternity if it meant these were to be my pillow.” 

Caught between a laugh and a shout, Liz threw her head back. “G-glad to know they’re comfortable,” she panted, pleased when his lips returned to where they were currently desired.

Felix held back, content to watch for now. His pupils dilated and breaths leaving his lips in heavy puffs, magic helped him slide his trousers and underwear down. Freed from clothing and exposed to the cool air he gasped, gripping and pumping his length with trembling, alcohol-fuelled fingers. 

Difficult to know which was stronger right then, his fist clenched the duvet beneath him. Eyes fluttering closed, he moaned, the arousing image before him burning into his memory.

 _‘I want her as well,’_ he yearned, that thought only for him to hear. 

And he would before the night was over. Their earlier exchange only increased his desire.

His grip confident and surer Felix reopened his eyes, at the brink of climax.

“YES, YES!” Liz screamed, half wondering if she would bring the roof down but not caring. With a final penetrative thrust of Willem’s fingers, she came, trembling euphorically as the aftershocks washed over her.

The night still young, she knew her current state wouldn’t compare to being filled by them.

 _‘Three in a row,’_ her lecherous mind supplied. _‘The only three left as well. That has to be a record.’_

While that thought lingered, she heard a loud, long moan. Looking over at the source, her eyes widened when Felix, with a final shout, came. His seed shooting from the tip to paint his porcelain skin, she couldn’t look away.

Without question, that had to be one of the hottest things she’d ever seen. Unconsciously licking her lips, Felix realised that all eyes were on him. He blushed.

“What are you sitting here watching me for? Get on with it!” he hissed, trying to take attention away from him.

Unaffected by his snippy tone, Willem smiled. “Us watching you? Rather, it is _you_ watching _us_.”

And then, as though it were the world’s most natural act, he licked the fingers which had previously made themselves at home, within Liz.

“You have a rather large voyeuristic streak,” Lacan added, amused. Having witnessed Willem’s actions he didn’t remain completely unaffected, a soft hue of pink on his cheeks.

Felix was speechless for several seconds, affected by Willem’s casual approach to such an intimate act. “...And you don’t?” he shot back, weakly.

“Oh, I do. I suspect Willem as well. We are all avid watchers. It is hard not to be with such a tempting woman here.” 

Giving Liz a sidelong glance, it shook her out of her reverie. There was Felix, exposed to them in more ways than one. His guard down, she wanted to take advantage of that. With Willem and as she’d discovered, Felix and Lacan too, she changed. They brought out a side in her she never knew existed.

Loosening herself from Willem’s hold, she kneeled before him. “I’ll clean you up,” she volunteered, eyes glimmering. 

Not waiting for his answer she kneeled over, licking away all traces of his seed. It was while doing this that she felt a warm, wet tongue lapping at her entrance.

“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise, almost collapsing, but with some effort, kept herself stable.

“Felix is not the only one in need of cleaning,” Lacan spoke, mischievously.

While unexpected, she was more than happy to let him stay and work his magic. Lacan’s hands resting on her rear, he gripped firmly, allowing himself better access.

The pleasure mounting within, she pushed back, eager to feel more. Felix’s soft moans music to her ears, her tongue removed all traces of his seed. She was finished with him, for now.

Or so she believed.

Lying down Felix took hold, pulling her forward so she now hovered over him. A mildly displeased growl rumbled from Lacan at the interruption, but he soon continued, his eager tongue ensuring no spot was left unchecked.

“Kiss me,” Felix demanded, his hand burying into her hair.

Liz didn’t need to be asked twice. Leaning over, her lips connected with his. Again, different from Lacan and Willem, but no less delicious.

Nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue tentatively entered her mouth, embracing the muffled moans.

“Mmm,” he murmured, gasping. Disconnecting his lips to reconnect seconds later, his kiss is fiercer, hand tightening in her hair.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Willem, observing them intently. A lustful hue in his prismatic irises she flushed, her eyes fluttering closed with the combination of Felix’s kisses and Lacan’s oral pleasure.

It was once reopening them, that Felix’s clothes suddenly disappeared. The surprise visible in his eyes, her breasts pressed against his bare skin. Hearing a similarly surprised sound from behind, going from clothed to unclothed in the blink of an eye momentarily halted her thoughts.

“Hey, which one of you did that?” Felix protested, recovering enough to respond.

As Liz glanced over at Willem, his own naked state and pleased smile was an indication. Fully erect and coloured needily, his long hair was swept over one shoulder. Reclining into the bed’s fluffy pillows, his eyes twinkled, unapologetically amused. “I did. While it is certainly fun to manually undress, I could not pass up the advantage of surprise.” 

“I’m n-not complaining!” Liz stumbled over her words, Felix occupying himself with kissing the unmarked side of her neck.

“Neither am I,” Lacan murmured, his voice quietly breathy. 

Pleasure building once more, skin-to-skin contact only fuelled the flames of desire. 

Like Willem, Felix was perfectly toned and splayed out before her, couldn’t help but think she was the luckiest human alive. His blond hair shining in the dim lighting and lips kissing their way across her skin, the sight rendered Liz awestruck. 

Then stars burst within her vision when Lacan flicked his tongue across her clitoris, just so.

“That’s it, keep going!” Liz cried, thankful that between the Dragonkin, her body was supported. If not, surely she would have collapsed.

“Mmm, what a greedy girl,” Willem teased her, languidly stroking himself. 

“Can you blame me?!” she half-shouted, met with a chuckle.

Unlike Felix and Lacan, Willem had partaken in a few kinds of alcohol throughout his immortality. It was only once meeting Liz, he was encouraged to do so more often. If eating and drinking are optional, why not take that option?

The haze of alcohol gradually fading once in his room, he could see that his honorary brothers weren’t faring as well.

Lacan had tried alcohol once, but long before he was trapped in sleep. Felix, on the other hand, hadn’t until tonight. His flushed face and somewhat dazed expression a telling sign, he would be the first in succumbing to alcohol’s effects. It would certainly be a shame for him, but amusing for Willem, if that were to happen before his turn.

He sensed that Liz was similar to him, alcohol tolerance wise. But, she also happened to be more careful in her consumption rate. He doubted the wine had much influence over her current actions.

With some of the buzz still there, it smoothed over his jealous tendencies. Why feel like that when he planned to have his way with her first? 

And admittedly, observing oral pleasure, even if not the one doing it, was an arousing sight. Still, he wouldn’t sit idly by for long. Once Lacan finished, that would be the moment to act. 

Oh, god. Was it possible for her to die from too much pleasure? If that were the case, she couldn’t think of a better way to go.

“Mmm, ahh!”

Trembling against Felix’s alcohol-flushed skin, an orgasm washed over her. Vision wavering for a short while she moved off of him, flopping onto the duvet.

With her chest rising and falling heavily, Lacan’s face came into her vision. A soft smile on it, the gentlest kiss graced her lips. “I must say, I very much enjoyed you.” 

“...I’m happy to hear it,” she replied breathlessly, lacking a better response for the moment. 

The bed dipping at her other side, Liz propped herself up. Facing Willem, he tilted his head. Smiling bewitchingly, he held out his hand. “Would you care to join me, my love?” 

Letting her hand now in his be the answer, she was tugged over and onto his lap again, her back to his chest. With his tail curling around them, she reached out, stroking the cool, pointed scales. Evidence of his dragon-like side in appearance would never fail to interest her. Or arouse her.

While doing so, she studied Felix and Lacan’s naked forms intently.

Whether clothed or unclothed, they were a glorious sight to behold. While only leaving him a few minutes ago Felix was becoming erect once more but compared to earlier, some alcoholic haze had left his body. His hair dishevelled and lips slightly parted, it could be that none of them had seen his true capability tonight, at least, not yet. 

Lacan, on the other hand, emanated warmth. Not in the physical sense, but his aura. The same shade of soft, inviting pink dusted across his cheeks, that smile and shimmering eyes were like a beacon in the waning hour. Her eyes travelling downward, his tip shone with pearly pre-come.

She was interrupted by Willem’s chin lightly resting on her shoulder, an arm secured around her middle. “If you keep doing that, I may not be responsible for my actions.”

Realising that her hand was unconsciously stroking the scales, she stopped. While her seat was smooth, firm muscle, something very well known was insistently prodding beneath. Shifting in his lap, he sharply inhaled.

As Liz turned to meet his gaze, her eyes twinkled. “I think someone is happy to see me.” 

His voice was low enough for her ears alone. “Yes, he is. But, he will be even happier, once inside you.” 

However, her resulting moan was audible to all. Liz’ embarrassment nowhere to be seen now, it was true. She’d desired Willem, throughout the whole celebration. They’d always had sex behind closed doors, alone together. Having others with them was a new, but not unwelcome experience. Before today she hadn’t given much thought to it but now, the thought of them watching thrilled her.

His throbbing erection harder to ignore by the second she moved again, more urgently. “What are you waiting for? Or are you all words, no action?” she challenged.

Gasping when his teeth tugged at her earlobe, she shivered at his low, melodic voice. “What a naughty girl, teasing me like this. It seems I will have to rectify your behaviour.” 

Oh, _yes_. Despite her words, Liz was weak in his way with them, the kind of eloquence rarely seen in this day and age. It never failed to turn her on.

Grabbing Liz’ waist firmly Willem lifted her up and onto his length, pulsating with want. 

While she loved his fingers, they simply couldn’t compare to this, being fulfilled and filled so wonderfully. Her body welcomed him home, passionately held in his arms as buried to the hilt, he slowly began moving.

Her breasts bouncing gently with the starting pace, Willem’s tail uncurled from around his body, hearing the **whump** of it eagerly hitting the covers beneath. 

Liz’ breathing growing heavier once more, her gaze alternated between Felix and Lacan. With their backs against plump pillows, they held themselves, almost in sync with masturbating.

Unable nor wanting to take her eyes away from them, their moans were euphoric. Combined with physical stimulation, inch by inch, she was lost to cloud nine. 

Willem’s hands back at her waist and holding on firmer than before she pushed herself onto him, while he thrust his hips. Needing little time to regain the rhythm they’d long worked on together, she called out to Felix and Lacan.

“Both of you. C-come here—” she panted, struggling to speak.

Once in reach, she grabbed Lacan’s hand and with what strength she had, pulled him over to her. Burying her hand into his lustrous hair, she kissed him.

He gasped, surprised by her bold actions but in no time at all, reciprocated. Willem’s thrusts no less penetrative the rhythm adapted, her lips drinking daylight. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she sought out his, exchanging their desire through them.

With a soft smacking sound, she drew back, grabbing Felix.

“Hey!” he exclaimed, quieted when Liz’ lips met him in the same fervent manner. His hair equally soft, she felt as she did with Willem, but stronger. It was as though the intensity had increased, per Dragonkin there.

Once satiated, she pulled back, heart beating dizzyingly fast as her body temperature skyrocketed. “God, you’re all so sexy! Touch me, both of you!” her voice cracked, Willem hitting her sweet spot every time.

“With pleasure,” Lacan murmured, lavishing attention upon the breasts he’d come to adore. His hand cupping them he massaged thoroughly, occasionally toying with her nipples.

While Felix didn't verbally respond, there was no need. His hand trailing down to brush over her clitoris while Willem was still thrusting inside, was all the answer she needed.

Volts of electricity setting her nerves alight, she screamed. “YES! IT F-FEELS SO—”

The rest of her words are incoherent and encouraged by Liz’ response Felix’s touch is harsher, his thumb firmly pressed against her and rubbing relentlessly.

“I hope that you are learning your lesson. Rest assured, with me, I will make it certain,” Felix hissed, his earlier hesitation long gone.

Her sanity wearing at the threads, she no longer had control of words and actions, taken prisoner by multiple pleasure points. Their skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, her pleasure built into a crescendo, freeing with one final, rough thrust.

Screaming her release Liz’ body spasmed, breathless and lightheaded. As Willem lifted her off him, she almost mourned the loss of such warmth. With her body temperature cooling she gradually regained her breathing, heart rate simmering.

Opening her mouth to inhale crisp, cool air, she relaxed into Willem. “That was… mind-blowing.” 

“You haven’t experienced me yet,” Felix told her, a confident gleam in his eyes. “Saving the best for last would be a wise choice.”

 _‘A wise choice indeed, for I will be the last one who claims her tonight,’_ Willem thought, chuckling to himself.

“And what is so funny, exactly?” Felix asked, pinning Willem with a cool stare.

“Most likely your overconfidence,” Lacan answered in his place. “It has been the fall of many an aroused man.”

“I am not overconfident!” Felix spluttered. “I just know for certain I can please her.” 

“How can you know when it is your first try?” Willem questioned.

“I-I just do, alright?!”

Liz giggling at Felix’s flustered state, Lacan caught her gaze. With the first kiss they shared and their mutual enjoyment of it, curiosity spurred her on to leave Willem’s lap and approach him. 

“Oh? I see I have a visitor!” Lacan teased, his arms open invitingly.

Her eyes alight with amusement at his antics, why not tease him too? She knew Lacan and Felix less than Willem. Discovering how much they could take may prove entertaining.

 _‘That’s what I’ll do!’_ she decided, masking her excitement at the plan while sitting cross-legged opposite him.

“You really know how to make someone feel welcome,” Liz murmured, “So, it’s only fair that I do in turn.”

His face flushed and breathing louder now they were sitting closer, she could see he was close to unravelling. 

Her gaze travelling to Lacan’s lap, his length glistened with a trail of pre-come. More leaking from the tip, she stroked the shaft with her index finger.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, taken aback by her unexpected actions. He didn’t move, biting his lip.

Glancing up to show an approving smile, she gently curled her fist around him, thumb swiping over his tip.

“Mmm, ahh...” he moaned, eyes falling closed.

Feeling his hand cup the back of her head, she loved the feeling of control it gave. Liz, a simple wizardess, could do this to Dragonkin.

“Do you like that?” she asked softly.

Reopening his eyes, she could see nothing but desire reflected within. “Yes, it feels so, ahh!—” 

Cutting his words off, she leaned over and licked him, from the base to his tip. Musky and a little salty, it was similar yet different to Willem.

“She has him eating out of the palm of her hand,” Willem observed, chuckling.

Felix frowned, light green eyes dark with unabated lust. “When she is with me, it will be the opposite. I will have _her_ begging.” 

“We will see. She is very good at teasing, so it may be _you_ that is begging _her_.”

Willem and Felix’s conversation quiet background noise, Liz slowly swirled her tongue around. Allowing it to slide between her lips she sucked, leisurely.

“Ahh! E-enough!” 

With his words she stopped, looking up at him through her lashes. “I thought you liked it?” she pouted, feigning sadness. 

“No, I do! It’s just… Oh, blast it all!” 

Before Liz could react she was picked up and placed in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he quietly murmured.

“I know what you are doing. And, it is working.” he sighed, inhaling shakily. “Liz, I want you, very much.” 

_‘Yes!’_ she thought, hiding a sudden grin into his shoulder.

Pulling back to look into his eyes, they reflected her desire within. “Then, take me.”

 _‘Mmm, how can one human be so... tempting?’_ he thought, fuzzily. In the bedroom, she acted much differently than what he would have thought. With every minute passing by she grew bolder, something which surprised him and Felix but could see, hadn’t affected Willem in the slightest. 

Moving back with her, Lacan lay down with his head cradled by softness. Offered an alternate angle of Liz she straddled him, fixated on her gently wobbling breasts.

Enjoying a different position, she basked in the sense of power and control it provided. Lowering herself onto him, she moaned, shared with her current partner as shakily, he held onto her hips.

“Oh, you feel incredible,” he whispered, awestruck.

Growing used to the sensation of someone else inside, she spotted Willem and Felix from the corner of her eye. Having changed where they sat to watch them from the side, she intended on providing a show.

“You feel pretty incredible yourself,” she responded with a smile, happy to be filled once more.

Her inner walls squeezing around him, she was rewarded with a sharp gasp, a soft cry following it once she began to move. No less pleasurable than Willem, Liz observed various expressions flutter over Lacan’s face. Pleasured sighs leaving his lips, he held her hand, interlocking their fingers. 

Liz’ heartbeat rose, the blood thrumming in her veins as Lacan joined, in tandem. His lips tempting her, she leaned forward, kissing him. Nothing more than a peck at first it grew into more, their heated tongues entwined. Thrusting his hips experimentally, he embraced every sound Liz made, happy to know that right now, they were his. Her breasts pressing against him he caressed warm, soothing skin, a hand resting on her back. Discovering each other in this manner satiated their curiosity, all while fulfilling carnal euphoria.

Watching the way they connected, a little of the alcoholic buzz in Willem receded further, enough for the merest hint of jealousy to linger. Still, his enjoyment of the view overrode anything else he was feeling.

Suddenly something swooshed through the air behind him, **whip-cracking** his back.

“Ow!” The affected area burning and stinging, he looked towards the culprit.

Hearing his shout Felix glanced at him, returning to reality. Glancing between his tail and the pink, tail-like mark on Willem’s skin, he blushed. “Sorry.”

The pain fading to a mild sting, Willem laughed. “Overexcited, are we?”

“Perhaps, but just a little,” Felix admitted.

His tail belied those words, once more hitting Willem in the back. 

His blush deepened upon realising it had happened again. Felix curled his tail around him, holding onto it with a hand. 

Studying Felix closer, he struggled to regulate his breathing, pupils dilated and noticeably trembling. 

_‘Perhaps is an understatement,’_ Willem thought, amused. _‘He can barely contain himself.’_

Softly shaking his head, Willem looked forward to when he would reaffirm just who was the best of them. 

In the throes of passion, Liz wanted to explore the body that lay beneath. His grip on her hand slack, she loosened it, sliding along his picturesque, defined abs. Not stopping there, her thumbs brushed across his nipples. 

“Mmm!” Letting out a soft sound, Lacan squirmed. Enough to halt movement, she rocked on him. 

“Don’t stop, you’ll be rewarded if you continue!” she teased.

Lacan’s self-control unravelling further he continued and as promised, brushed her fingers across his nipples again. His eyes locked with Liz’, crying out as her inner walls tightened around him. Spurred on by her actions, he increased his pace, their rhythm evolving.

It was clear to her that Lacan’s nipples were sensitive and for Willem, his horns produced a wonderful sensation when touched. But, what about Felix?

That thought unable to linger in Liz’ mind Lacan pulled her down and into another kiss, eyes widening when he slammed his hips into her core. A far cry from their prior curious momentum, her vision blurred, shouts consumed by ardent lips. Heavy-lidded eyes inches away, his voice, his words were crystal clear.

“Come for me!” he panted, arms wrapped around her strongly.

Teetering on the edge, his words pushed her over, crying out and thighs trembling with another orgasm. Through her clouded vision Lacan’s facial expression contorted as with a quivering gasp, he came. Joining her in post-coital bliss, he carefully removed himself, their hearts beating rapidly. 

Collapsing onto his chest she lay there, her muscles feeling the strenuous yet enjoyable workout. As his hand rhythmically stroked her back and shoulders, Liz purred, the ache not quite as strong now. Keeping her eyes open to resist the temptation of slumber, she made no effort to move.

A minute or so passing, she spoke up. “So, your nipples are sensitive?”

Lacan’s chest rumbled against her ear. “Apparently, I had no idea.”

“Well, now you do!” she exclaimed, enthusiastically. “And they were pretty fun to play with.”

“It was not that long into our relationship that she discovered that my horns are particularly sensitive,” Willem interjected, a soft smile on his lips. “It seems, our dear Liz has a gift for this.”

“I’m just curious,” she mumbled, having the grace to feel a little embarrassed. 

“Oh, it is not a bad thing at all. In fact, I wonder what secret of Felix’s you will uncover?” Sparing him a sidelong glance, his state had worsened.

Felix glared at Willem. “I have no secrets!” 

“I doubt that,” Liz commented, intrigued by his denial. “We _all_ have secrets.”

“Alright then, what is yours?” Felix asked, brows drawn into an irritated frown.

“Well, it’s not really a secret, more a confession. But still, I’ll tell you.”

Liz noticed how on edge Felix was, more so than Willem and Lacan combined. Pushing him just that little bit further could produce deliciously explosive results. Once upon a time, she was nothing like this. Or at least, not as bad. Since meeting Willem she’d changed, not regretting it whatsoever. But in a foursome dynamic? This side was amplified. 

Leaving Lacan’s side and moving to Felix’s, she murmured lowly into his ear. “I _love_ to be fucked hard. The rougher, the better.”

“Nngh!” Felix grunted.

Quicker than she could blink, he pushed her down, her arms trapped by his above. Straddling her, his pointed canines were prominent.

“You are not the one in control here. So I suggest that you halt that damnable teasing, this instant!” he hissed, darkened green eyes flashing. 

“And what if I don’t?” she taunted, cinnamon eyes glistening. 

In her peripheral vision, she spotted his tail curled around and to her right side. 

Felix’s grip on her hands loosened. Without breaking eye contact she escaped his grasp, reaching to the side and stroking his scales. Met with smoothness in comparison to Willem’s sharper scales, he softly moaned. 

Then, she heard Lacan laugh. “It appears that Felix _does_ have a secret.”

Rather than answering, he grabbed the hand on his tail, his grip firm enough that she was unable to break free.

“There is no ‘what if’. Only what _will_ be. On your hands and knees, now,” he demanded. 

He moved off her, so she could do as asked.

She could push him that little bit further. She found his reactions to be both arousing and entertaining. As of yet, she couldn’t decide which was stronger. 

She sat up, going into the required position. Only, facing him instead.

“Face the headboard!” he snapped, his irritation deepening when Willem and Lacan laughed.

“Oh! You should’ve been more specific,” she said, finishing teasing him now. Felix promised a lot and she was wondering if he would deliver on that. 

Positioning herself correctly this time, she gasped when he forcibly pulled her to him. His length pulsating against her entrance, his nails lightly scratched her cheeks. 

Rather than the headboard, Willem came into view, his eyes dancing with unrestrained laughter as he sat before Liz. Lacan joining him, her loins trembled in anticipation. 

“At last!” he uttered, sheathing himself inside her with one, swift thrust.

“AHH!” she cried out, euphoria laced into her voice. Lacking any build-up, she welcomed him fulfilling what was whispered before. 

“Now, it’s time for your punishment.”

Finished speaking Felix thrust inside her, hard and fast. The sound almost deafening her hands slipped on the bedding, bringing Liz down to her forearms and elevating her rear further.

“Much better,” he grunted approvingly. With one hand holding her for support, he raised his other, shocking Liz as he spanked her.

**SMACK!**

With the stinging pain travelling straight to her core, she forcefully pushed back against him. 

She wanted this ‘punishment’ in its entirety. Though, this felt like being far from one.

Felix was all too happy in granting Liz’ silent request, his palm striking her exposed cheeks while roughly hitting her sweet spot.

The pleasure and pain intermingling beautifully, the bed shook with the force of their fucking, headboard hitting the wall. She could call it no other, primal and pent up in every way imaginable. 

For this moment with him, everything of hers belonged to Felix. Covering her cheeks in handprints of gradual crimson when least expecting it, combined with all the teasing and waiting, attached to every penetrating inch. 

Within tasting distance from an erect Willem, Liz rested on her forearm, taking him between her lips.

While she enjoyed Lacan, there was no comparison. Even if she were blindfolded, she would know the texture, touch and taste of her boyfriend anywhere. 

Filling her senses to the brim, Felix ensured she had a difficult time maintaining this, his fingernails digging into her reddened cheeks and moans reverberating around Willem.

“Yesss!" Felix hissed in a serpentine manner and, contrary to what she believed, picked up his pace.

She couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t think about anything other than right now, hitting the target every other second. 

Liz’ eyes closing to embrace the pleasure assaulting them they reopened when something brushed her left hand. Seeing Lacan in her peripheral vision, he knelt, holding and pumping himself. 

_‘Could I?’_ she thought, incapable of thinking beyond these two words.

Repositioning herself she covered Lacan’s hand. As he moved it away, she gripped him and helped with his steady thrusts. 

Finding it more difficult adapting to this, with some effort, she managed, her hair in a held ponytail of Willem’s creation. 

“Good girl,” Willem murmured encouragingly, tapering into a groan as she took in more.

“Ah, AHH!” Lacan shouted words escaping him as the friction in her hand brought his climax closer by the second. 

She could have never pictured herself in such a situation and yet here she was, loving every second of it. Felix proving that he wasn’t all talk with her core beyond satisfied, Willem’s addictive taste and the silken feel of Lacan, her body was being pushed to its limits and beyond. 

With her mouth full and climaxing close at hand, she trembled from head to toe, eyes rolling to the back of her head as the most intense orgasm of the night arrived.

Her screams muffled Felix came with an unfettered cry, Willem and Lacan following as she swallowed her boyfriend’s seed. 

Her eyes watering from the overwhelming pleasure, Lacan released over himself and her hand, with a shuddering groan.

Opposite to the way he entered, Felix gently exited. Freeing herself from Willem and Lacan respectively, she was tongue-tied. Not remembering how she ended up resting on her back between them, gentle magic washed over Liz, the stickiness on her hand no longer there.

With Felix on her right side, he looked very pleased. “See? I told you I would be good.”

“Arrogance is unbecoming of you, dear Felix,” Lacan tiredly teased, on his right side.

“Fact is not arrogance,” he responded simply, Liz able to see drowsiness in his lightened eyes.

Unable to respond verbally, she settled for showing Felix a double thumbs up.

Snorting in response he caressed her head, Willem’s hand over Liz’ helping to cool her soaring body temperature.

“Tonight was certainly an experience,” Willem chuckled, with an arm around her.

Relaxing into the pillows behind her, she nodded. “...I wouldn’t have guessed we’d end up like this, but it was fun. What do you two—”

Happening to glance over at Felix, she cut herself off, met with his closed eyes. His chest rising and falling softly, long lashes cast a soft shadow on his angelic features. Lacan, in a similar sleeping state, she stifled a laugh.

“Looks like the wine finally hit them.”

“Indeed. I expected this to happen,” Willem murmured, close by her ear. “Now that they are out for the count, we are technically alone together.”

Turning to face him and seeing a familiar twinkle in his eyes, it didn’t take long for dawning realisation to strike.

“While they’re asleep?!” 

Hurriedly muffling her outburst, Willem laughed, his voice hushed. “They will not know to mind unless we are loud enough to wake them up again.”

 _‘Stealth sex,’_ she thought, causing Liz to hold back a round of laughter. At the heart of it all, it did sound exciting.

“Then we’ll have to be quiet,” she giggled, her eyes filled with assent.

No longer lying down, Willem straddled her. Placing his hand flat on her stomach, his horns glowed, taking away the residual ache and soreness. Feeling emptier and more refreshed, he sweetly kissed her lips.

“All traces of them are gone now. It is just you and I,” Willem murmured, his eyes filled with passion.

While she enjoyed her time with Felix and Lacan, Willem was the one who had her heart. Not something easily given, he moved down, enough for Liz to lift her legs and wrap them around him. 

In turn, she held Willem close, silky hair a rich treasure against her palm as slowly and carefully, he entered her.

“I will be gentle,” he quietly promised, peppering gentle kisses across her cheeks and lips.

“I know you will,” she smiled, unshed tears shining in her eyes with how moving she found this moment.

Welcoming him again, it was so at odds with their prior intercourse, but one Liz would remember for this reason. She felt valued beyond description as he lovingly cupped her cheek. With his next words, her breath caught.

“I love you, very much. I will always protect you, no matter what.”

Her tears shedding with his words she looked into his eyes, reflecting him, her universe.

“I love you too!” her hushed voice cracking at the end, Liz conveyed all that words couldn’t, through the touch of her lips.

The bed barely moving with them, it was as if time had stopped. Everything else outside of their bubble temporarily ceased to exist. 

Willem loved her so much that sometimes, he was unsure what to do with himself. Her heart, her soul, it was so precious that he could weep. He thought the world of her and wanted her to know this, with all his heart. Pure emotion poured into every careful, considerate movement of his hips, saying all which words would fail to.

Like the glowing warmth from the sun or the coastline's water delicately lapping at her feet, was her climax. There was no hurry, simply a human and Dragonkin, connected in the most soul-shaking way possible. 

Nose to nose they kissed, her tears had dried but with his gentleness, almost encouraged them anew. His hands caressing Liz’ body and stroking the soft warmth, she ran her fingers along the smooth horns. 

Coaxing a soft moan from him, her other hand met the supple smoothness of his shoulders, feeling as much of him as she was physically able to.

His hand cupping the back of her head, kisses rained upon her neck, humming approvingly while doing so with her fingers brushing through his hair.

“Oh, you feel amazing,” she uttered, voice breathy and fading into the room’s relative quiet.

“Likewise, my love,” Willem murmured, brushing his nose against hers with the kindest smile on his lips. 

No other experience could compare. While she loved Felix’s display of raw ownership, the promise of protection and gradual, gentle pleasure from the one who has her heart, would always be what mattered most.

Holding his hand, their fingers intertwined, tingling upon first contact as her final climax was close.

Lost within his twilit gaze, he squeezed her hand. “Come with me.”

Hand in hand, together, they climaxed. A soundless ‘oh!’ shaping Liz’ lips, it pleasured and caressed her body from head to toe. Their breathing a little heavier than before, Willem carefully removed himself.

“That was… beautiful,” Liz whispered, the first thought coming to mind as she gazed at him, silently awestruck.

“Indeed it was. However, it pales in comparison to your beauty.” 

Kissing the hand still in his, Willem lay beside her again. Cuddling in with an arm around her, his head contentedly rested on Liz’ breasts.

Observing him with love in her eyes, his penchant for affection was endearing. After spending so long alone, she could understand why. The thought of him like this hurting her heart, she stroked his hair. Their panting softly subsiding, they began to breathe regularly again. 

Suddenly, Willem chuckled. “Lacan was right, these are excellent pillows.”

Liz giggling at his words, he delightedly observed the jiggling of the one he wasn’t resting on.

“Are you looking for another round?” she joked.

Lifting his head, his eyes widened, staring at her. “Do you want to?”

However, one glance and he could see she was about to fall asleep any minute.

“I will tomorrow, it’s a done deal,” she winked, tiredly. “Honestly, I wasn’t prepared for a night like this.”

“Neither was I,” Willem admitted. Though, he did enjoy it.

Laying down upon her breast again, his eyes landed on the two bodies lying close to them. So out for the count that neither noticed the moment they shared.

The alcohol’s effects fully faded, insecurity pushed its way into Willem’s heart. He loved Felix and Lacan. More than friends, they were his brothers. Like any brother, there were some things which could be shared, just not all the time. Tonight, he’d shared Liz with them. The least drunk and most aware of them all, she’d enjoyed the time spent with them. What if she decided he wasn’t enough? Demanded to be with Felix and Lacan more? What if she abandoned him for one of them? No, she wouldn’t do that. Would she? 

He loved her beyond all comprehension. The thought of this broke his heart. Doubt and fear swirling within him, he tightened his embrace. 

About to drift off, Liz noticed something was off with Willem. Willing herself to stay awake, she kissed his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” she inquired, concerned. 

He didn’t immediately respond, pondering if he should share his insecurities.

“Willem?” she softly called. Perhaps he was asleep and unconsciously tightened his embrace. But then, she heard his voice.

“...Am I enough?”

While confused, she continued to caress his hair. “What?”

“Am I enough for you?” he expanded upon his words, now resting his chin on her cleavage.

“What do you mean?” she questioned, still not comprehending.

“I mean, that if you would like to repeat a night like this, be with them, or choose one of them… over me?”

She sighed, her heart in a vice-like grip. The thought had never crossed her mind, which was why she didn’t understand until he’d clarified. 

He rarely showed any weaknesses, always there to stand at her side, combatting whatever came their way. To Liz, Willem was the dictionary definition of perfection. Handsome, caring, brave, an excellent lover, everything a woman could want in a man. His insecurities were unfounded, of course, but nonetheless, the fact that he had them she found adorable. 

Glancing at Felix and Lacan, it was true she’d enjoyed her time with them, but her heart belonged to Willem. He was the only one for her, always.

Gazing into his eyes, she brought forth as much sincerity as possible. “Willem, I won’t lie. Tonight was amazing and I wouldn’t mind repeating it some other time, with you present and your consent. But my feelings for you will **never** waver and I wouldn’t betray you in such a way, so there’s nothing to worry about. I love _you_ , silly man.”

Sealing her reassurance with a kiss to his lips, Willem chuckled at her last sentence. Yes, he _was_ silly to think so. 

Before long Liz’ breathing evened out, succumbing to sleep. Closing his eyes, Willem followed her.

* * *

When morning arrived Lacan stirred, shielding his eyes from the sun rays that filtered through Willem’s curtains.

...Wait. _Willem’s_ curtains?

“Wha—?” started Lacan as he tried to sit up, but someone had their arms tightly wrapped around him.

Looking down, his eyes widened. There was Felix, snuggling into him as if he was a teddy bear. 

Not minding in the slightest, he painfully stifled his laughter, bringing on a throbbing headache. This was too priceless. 

Trying to carefully escape his grasp, Lacan’s attempt failed when the hold on him tightened.

“Mmm Liz, stay still. You’re comfy,” Felix murmured, still half asleep and nuzzling into him.

Felix thought he was Liz? Why escaped him. Not only did he lack breasts, but her body temperature as well. Bit by bit, the memories of last night came back to him. 

With some effort he managed to turn around, Felix clinging on like a limpet. 

Holding each other, Willem and Liz appeared to be fast asleep.

“Willem?” Lacan whispered, seeing him stir immediately. 

His eyes opening, Willem stared at Lacan. Taking a moment to comprehend the situation, his eyes shone with laughter. With a mirthful smile on his face, he carefully shook Liz awake.

Groggily, she awakened. “Huh? What’s going on?”

Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to where Willem pointed. Right there was Lacan, with Felix’s arms around him.

“He thinks I’m you,” Lacan whispered, holding his head and trying to keep the laughter at bay.

Her heart melted. “Aww, he’s so cute!”

Sitting up to get a proper view, Willem quickly held the duvet over her. Remembering her naked state she flushed, holding it over her breasts.

Seeing that he now had the audience he wanted, Lacan turned around to Felix again.

“Felix? Wake up, sleeping beauty,” he teased, patting his head fondly. 

As Felix stirred, he opened his eyes. Awareness returning to them, he stared at what was clearly not Liz’ chest for a long moment.

“Good morning!” Lacan sang.

Memories slowly flooded in for Felix too, wincing at his throbbing head.

Realising the position he found himself in Felix was so startled that with a flash of magic he teleported away, reappearing and crash landing onto the carpet below.

Lacan, Willem and Liz bursting into laughter, he blushed profusely. “Yes, yes, get it out of your system. Once you have, maybe we can start our day?” he responded, irritated.

“Why, you are more than welcome to hug me again—”

“No!”

“I’ll go make breakfast,” Liz offered, smiling mirthfully. Rising from the bed and heading to the kitchen, it offered them a magnificent view of her body. The three Dragonkin lustfully gulped, their thoughts in sync of Liz' attractiveness and how much she tempted them.

* * *

During breakfast, they discussed last night’s events, over tea made by Liz to help with hangovers. There, Willem explained that because they weren’t used to drinking anything, much less alcohol, it inhibited their reasoning and amplified their physical urges.

Though Felix and Lacan understood they were aware of their emotions and actions, each respecting Liz as Willem’s girlfriend.

“However, I certainly would not mind joining you again!” Lacan spoke, winking cheekily. 

Felix side-glanced at him, sober and mostly calm. Directing his attention towards her he blushed, unable to keep eye contact. “... If we happen to drink again, I would not refuse either.” 

Blushing herself, Liz smiled, thinking of the endless possibilities when it came to another night like that. Her smile broadened, with Willem’s hand on hers. Turning to face Willem she kissed him, their lips sealing last night’s pact. Her heart was his and would remain that way, forevermore. 


End file.
